The Accidental Affair
by karenjacklove
Summary: What happens when the Bauldelaire orphans beloved guardian Ella falls for their worst enemy, and he loves her back. I suck at summaries! Please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

A.N: Yay!!! My first Series of Unfortunate Events Fan Fiction!!! God I love these books…anyway! Uhhhh okay, I don't really think there will be anything to bad in this fic but hey…never know so just be safe…okay so…the first chapter will be short but oh well it'll be good. Oh, one more thing, I'm not sure how old Count Olaf is, let's say…oh…54? Yeah that sounds good, anyway if you don't approve of relationships between girls in say their 20's and guys in their 50's then please don't read it unless you can stand it cause I can assure you it'll be good! But I ramble!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A Series of Unfortunate Events and have no relationship whatsoever with Lemony Snicket…I'd put his real name but that might ruin it for some of you. Although who knows maybe I'm in V.F.D…and maybe I'm not. What was that noise?

Chapter 1: Ella Lindon

Ella woke up and turned over on her side. She looked at the photo on her bed stand, his back was turned to her, as it was every morning. "Oh Uncle Lemony, why won't you look at me?" She sighed and the twenty-seven year old artist stood up. She walked into her bathroom and stared into the mirror, she messed with her wavy brown hair for a while and when it was just right exited the bathroom.

Ella threw open the closet doors and walked in, she searched for an outfit and finally settled on a pink dress that went to her knees. She put it on and opened the blinds in her room. The sun sparkled down on the river that ran just outside her house and she looked into the forest that sat at the rivers edge. Something stirred in the woods, but she thought nothing of it.

Count Olaf snuck through the forest with the remainder of his troupe. Most of the troupe including Carmelita, Esme, and the person that looked like neither a man nor a woman had been captured by police. After a while he stopped and stared at a large house that sat across the river. "Is that the place Count?" One of the white faced women asked.

"I think so." He answered. "Now all we have to do is figure out how to get to the owner. So we can get those three brats."

"Says here the owners name is Ella Lindon. Is it just me or does that name sound familiar?"

"Let me see that." Count Olaf grabbed the file and stared at the picture for a moment. "Yes, she has the same eyes as her father, aunt and uncle. That's Mr. Snicket's niece." He sneered and looked back at the house. "I'm going to thoroughly enjoy killing her." He watched as the curtains in what appeared to be a bedroom flew open and there she was in the window.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny sat in the back of Mr. Poe's car as they pulled up to the huge house and the front door eagerly flew open. Ella ran down the steps as the three kids got out of the car. Violet handed Sunny to her brother, "I know her, I actually know her."

Ella hugged Violet and smiled. "Oh you've grown up so much I can hardly believe it! You much have been oh say five when I last saw you, and Klaus you must have been only, two or so. Yeah that must be right, I was only 18. Wow." Ella looked at the two of them and smiled, they looked so much like their parents. "This must be Sunny." Ella took the toddler from Klaus and smiled at her. Sunny bit her affectionately on the finger.

"She likes you." Violet said happily. Violet looked at her brother and sister and for the first time in a long time they felt like they were home.


	2. A Note and A Kiss

A.N: Okay so no one has reviewed yet…but…still…I'm writing more anyway!!! I love this…oh yeah happy holidays to you all!

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of A Series of Unfortunate Events, and in no way am connected to Lemony Snicket…

Chapter Two: A Note and A Kiss

That night after dinner Ella showed the three kids to their room, they had chosen to share one instead of separate. Violet and Klaus gasped and all Sunny could say was "Goh." Which probably meant, "Wow."

"You like it?" Ella asked softly. It was her favorite room in the house. Five of Ella's favorite paintings hung on the walls, her favorite one was of a man in a hat and coat looking into the night sky and seeing his loves face in the stars. Who it was I won't say, you should know.

"It's gorgeous." Violet said in awe.

"It's got a library." Klaus headed over to the half open doors and flung them open revealing a huge library. It made the already large room over twice the size. "What are all these books about?" Klaus asked eagerly.

"Well, art, music, and a lot of old literature. Shakespeare, Edgar Allen Poe, things like that."

"Amazing." Klaus pulled out a book on Mozart and flopped down in a chair.

Ella laughed and watched Sunny crawl across the floor to a pile of hard plastic and begin to bite it.

"I thought she'd like that. Will you two be alright if Violet and I take a walk?"

"Yeah." Klaus didn't even look up from his book. Violet smiled, it felt good to see her siblings so happy.

"I have something to show you." Ella said to Violet as she shut the doors to the room. Ella led Violet down to the end of the hall and unlocked the door. Laying before Violet was a room filled with newspapers, pictures, books and other forms of information. On the wall was a huge oil painting of a large group of people, Violet looked closer and saw some of her old guardians. Uncle Monty and Aunt Josephine, along with many other people she had met.

"Wait, who are these peo-." Violet stopped when she saw a couple in the front of the group, next to three people who seemed oddly familiar. The woman was beautiful, she had reddish-brown hair and dark brown almost purple eyes. A deep purple ribbon kept the woman's hair out of her face. "Who is that?"

"Isn't she beautiful?" Ella asked softly.

"Yes."

"That's your mother." Ella watched as Violet's eyes filled with tears, Ella hugged her close and tried to calm her down. "I know you miss her Violet. It's alright, no one will hurt you here."

"How can you know that?" Violet wiped her eyes and looked up at Ella.

"Because, I have my ways, don't worry about it. Come on now you three should be asleep, it's ten thirty."

Ella was just about to go to sleep when she heard the doorbell. She walked to the front door and saw a figure dart away as she opened it, but it was to dark to tell who it was. There was a note on the ground, she picked it up and read it: Come to the waters edge, I'll be waiting. It was signed with an eye, an infamous eye, the V.F.D. eye.

She threw on a coat and some actual shoes and headed to her car. The Waters Edge was a restraint in town and the waiting room was called "I'll Be Waiting".

When she got there she ran into the waiting room and saw a woman sitting in the corner. Ella couldn't see her face but she knew that she had to be the woman she was to meet. She sat by the woman and immediately spoke.

"What was that noise?" Ella asked taking the code approach.

"Nothing." The woman said mater-of-factly.

"If there's nothing out there,"

"Then what was that noise." The woman finished. She did not look at Ella but she continued to talk. "Ask for Mr. Guston, and don't be alarmed when you meet him."

Ella looked at the woman for a minuet and then stood. She walked to the front desk. "I'm here to see Mr. Guston."

"Ah yes this way." The waiter clumsily picked up a menu and led her to a back table where a man was sitting. She sat and told the waiter she didn't want anything.

"So, you're Count Olaf?" Ella asked causing him to stare at her.

"How did you know, you've never met me?" He stared even harder at her as if he was trying to read her mind. Then he noticed her eyes, they were even bluer then he thought they would be, beautiful ocean blue. Now that he truly looked at her he realized just how amazingly beautiful she was.

"Oh please, your henchmen are everywhere. Don't think I havn't heard about them either. The white faced woman out front is even whiter then the one at that table. The waiter was so clumsy I knew he wasn't used to hands, and you weren't even trying."

"Oh, yes well, all part of the plan." He looked at the table, she was smart too. Getting rid of this young woman was going to be harder then he thought.

"So what do you want with me? You're not going anywhere near those kids I hope you know that."

"I, I just, wanted to meet you, that's all."

"Okay in that case I'll be going." Ella stood and began to walk away.

"Wait." Count Olaf stood and to everyone's surprise, he kissed her. Ella pulled away after a moment and looked at him oddly, not angrily, just a surprised look, and then she took off out the door.

"You really are the best actor out there Sir, kissin her just to get on her good side." The Hook-Handed-Man said.

"Yeah, I, I am." Count Olaf said as he watched her walk to her car, except, it wasn't acting.


End file.
